


Their own little bubble

by WinchestersLovePie (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinchestersLovePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i got a new notebook today and decided to christen it with a destiel marriage oneshot. hope y'all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their own little bubble

Dean took Castiel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You are now officially husband and husband" the officiator said from behind the desk where they'd just signed the marriage certificates. "You may now kiss the groom". Dean turned to his husband {wow he would enjoy getting used to that} who's blue eyes were glistening with tears, much like he expected his were and suddenly the rest of the world fell away and it was only them standing in their own little bubble. He tenderly cupped the other man's face and pushed their lips together, placing his other hand on his husband's waist. Cas leaned further into the kiss, his lips soft and gentle. All of a sudden the room erupted into applause and their own private bubble burst. Dean noticed that Cas tensed, a subconscious reaction as he noticed all the attention they were getting in in such an intimate moment. Dean pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads together, noses touching. "I understand if you wanna stop, okay. Don't feel pressured baby". Cas smiled shyly, relaxing again into Dean's reassuring touch." I love you, Dean Winchester" He murmured, placing a tentative kiss to the taller man's lips.  
"I love you too, baby. Or should I say Castiel Winchester". Dean grinned.   
" Like the sound of that" Castiel replied, grinning back.   
"I goddamn hope so now that you're stuck with it" Dean muttered sarcastically "Why don't we pay some attention to the people here and we can carry on with this mega chick flick moment later". Cas smiled and took his hand as they pulled away, beaming and eyes brimming with tears. Sam stood at the front, a massive smile on his face. He was standing next to Charlie and her long term girlfriend Dorothy, who were holding hands, two silver bands on their ring fingers. They'd both been travelling together when Charlie had proposed outside Hogwarts castle in Orlando and they were getting married sometime next year.   
Dean lead Castiel back down the isle, hand in hand. He could see the photographer our of the corner of his eye but he chose to ignore it and focus on the beautiful man next to him, the man who he was going to spend the rest of his life with and most importantly the man he loved.


End file.
